A coeur perdu
by ettoile
Summary: Ulquiorra se demande si lui et Ichigo ont des cœurs. L'orangé va tout faire pour l'aider à trouver des réponses. pour le rating j'espère ne pas m'être tromper, je n'y connais rien en rating ! (IchiUlqui. OS fini.)


**C'est mon premier essai pour une fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ! Et si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler (ça ne pourra que m'aider) !**

**Bien sûr, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, vous savez où est la sortie. Je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir des reviews venant de personnes homophobes. Bref.**

**Droits : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent ! En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(ps : à un moment donner j'ai dis un truc en tant que narratrice, _du coup je l'ai mis en italique_)**

- As-tu un cœur Ichigo ?

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il s'était déjà posé la question à lui-même et la réponse fut incertaine.

Avait-il un cœur ? Lui, l'être aussi pâle que la mort.

Lui, le jeune homme séduisant dépassant d'une tête son amour.

Lui, celui qui possède des traits figés tel une poupée de cire.

Lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux de corbeaux.

Lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

S'il suffisait d'être un être de chair et d'os pour avoir un cœur, alors oui, il en a un. Mais à l'endroit où il est sensé l'avoir, il n'y a qu'un trou. Alors où est-il ? Où est son cœur ?

- Bien sûr que tu en as un, sans ça tu ne pourrais pas vivre, lui avait dit une fois Ichigo.

- Où, si ce n'est là ? Avait alors demandé Ulquiorra.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je t'assure que tu en as un, lui affirma l'orangé avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ulquiorra s'était donc fait à l'idée que, oui, il avait un cœur, mais non, pas à l'endroit indiqué.

Depuis cette ''révélation'', il se demandait si son amant en avait un. Théoriquement oui. C'était Ichigo lui-même qui lui avait affirmé que, sans cet organe, on ne pouvait vivre. Mais alors le sien, était-il à l'endroit ''normal'' ? Ou se cachait-il comme le sien ?

C'est pour découvrir cela qu'Ulquiorra se rendait chez Ichigo Kurosaki un samedi matin. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit – ni même de la semaine – tellement cette question lui tenait à cœur _(ahah, je ris de ma blague)_.

Dans sa chambre, Ichigo dormait paisiblement, un air béat au visage. Par moment il bougeait en marmonnant le prénom de son aimé. C'est alors qu'un bruit strident résonna dans la pièce. Les premières secondes, personne ne bougea : Ichigo dans son lit, Ulquiorra devant la porte. Puis l'orangé se leva d'un bond, en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade à cause de la peur, il se calma un peu en voyant Schiffer par la fenêtre. D'un signe de main il lui fit comprendre qu'il descendait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ichigo en caleçon, le front humide et le torse luisant de sueur. A travers le caleçon, Ulquiorra put même voir un début d'excitation. Ah. Il était donc en plein rêve...rose, disons. Ne s'en voulant qu'à moitié, Ulquiorra déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres douces et sucrées de son amant et s'enfonça dans la maison. Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'Ulquiorra agissait ainsi même chez les inconnus – enfin, sauf pour le baiser espérons.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon : Ichigo sur un fauteuil, Ulquiorra debout face à lui. Le silence s'installa et Ichigo avait bien dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était samedi matin et qu'il dormait il y a encore deux minutes !

Ce fut Ulquiorra qui se décida enfin à dire la raison de sa venue si tôt un week-end.

- As-tu un cœur Ichigo ?

Voilà, c'était fait, il avait enfin posé LA question qui l'empêcher de dormir depuis des jours.

Ichigo ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant la question de son amant. Il était même sur le point de rire, tellement il trouvait cette question stupide et futile, mais il se ravisa en voyant le visage fermé et sérieux d'Ulquiorra. Ah. Comment répondre clairement ?

- Oui j'en ai un, répondit simplement l'orangé.

- Où est-il ?

- Ici.

Ichigo mis sa paume sur le côté gauche de son torse. Ulquiorra fixa intensément sa main avant de se rapprocher. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant et poussa sa main pour poser ses doigts. Sur le coup le corps d'Ichigo fut parcouru d'un frisson. Les doigts d'Ulquiorra était froid, ce qui n'était pas désagréable en fait – qui as dit que le froid n'excitai pas ? – mais la vision de lui agenouillé devant Ichigo était extrêmement chaude. Résultat : l'orangé était bien excité.

Mais Ulquiorra, lui, était trop occupé pour s'apercevoir des changements. Pourtant un simple coup d'œil sur sa gauche ou un geste du coup mal placé et il aurait sut immédiatement. Oui mais voilà, Ulquiorra était en pleine fascination. Sous ses doigts il pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud et de vivant. En posant sa main entière – et en créant ainsi un autre frisson à Ichigo, Ulquiorra put sentir des battements. Ses yeux étaient fascinés. Il en voulait plus et colla carrément son oreille sur le torse de l'orangé. Cela n'arrangeait en rien l'érection de ce dernier, elle se faisait au contraire de plus en plus forte, mais en voyant le visage si émerveillait de son amant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'arrêter.

Bam boum. Bam boum. Bam boum. Ulquiorra, les yeux fermés, respirait au rythme des pulsions d'Ichigo. Il sentait de son cœur battait vite, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était appréciait l'instant. Mais en même temps, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ulquiorra releva doucement son visage et fixa le sol. Il avait laisser retomber ses bras le long du corps et son dos était voûté. Voyant qu'il y avait un problème, Ichigo se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Des larmes. De fines et belles larmes. Coulant le long des joues creuses et blanches d'Ulquiorra.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je croyais que tu étais heureux, demande Ichigo.

- Je n'ai pas ça moi. Je ne peux pas en avoir un. Je suis vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai bien sentit tes battements. Ils étaient beaux. Mais moi...moi je n'ai jamais entendu ça sur moi.

- Oh Ulqui. Que faut-il que je dise ou fasse pour que tu me croies quand je dis que toi aussi tu en as un ?

Ichigo souleva Ulquiorra par les aisselles et réussit à le mettre sur ses genoux. Le corps de son aimé était si léger...était-il malade ? Même si il pleurait doucement, l'orangé le trouva magnifique. Il fallait vraiment être amoureux de quelqu'un pour penser ça ! Ichigo le serra fort dans ses bras pour le calmer et, une fois fait, il essuya délicatement les dernières larmes.

- Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas de cœur, tu ne pourrais pas pleurer.

Cette phrase ampli d'amour et de tendresse calma Ulquiorra qui remarqua enfin l'excitation de son amant. Pour le remercier de l'avoir aider à éclaircir certains points obscur de la vie humaine, Ulquiorra s'occupa d'Ichigo le reste de la journée – même s'il restèrent surtout dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Et voilà comment la question est-ce que j'ai un cœur ? fut réglé. Une semaine après, Ulquiorra trouva une nouvelle question importante à laquelle Ichigo allait encore devoir répondre !

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Alors, votre avis ?**

**J'accepte aussi les avis négatifs si ils sont bien argumentés et pas insultant !**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et, peut-être à la prochaine !**


End file.
